


Spooky and The Glow-stick

by Lady_Lightning



Series: Will In The Darkness [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Lady_Lightning
Summary: There are a few things you need to know about Bruce and Hal.Here's what you need to know-
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Series: Will In The Darkness [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613194
Kudos: 76





	Spooky and The Glow-stick

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno okay? I just love that Hal calls Batman 'Spooky' and that Bruce told him to "take your glowstick and go home, Gotham's mine," in Justice League War.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

There are a few things you need to know about Hal and Bruce. It was kinda funny, actually. First, they’re dating. They have been for a while and everyone in the league knew it. They were all shocked that Batman would let someone so close but in all honesty, Hal was persuasive and very, very charming. Bruce clearly thought the same way they did.

Secondly, they got off to a pretty rough start. They met right as the invasion of Darkseid was beginning. Hal was in Gotham and Bruce had intervened in a fight between Green Lantern and what they later figured out was called a Parademon.

The fight led to a chase that went all the way through Gotham and even into the sewers. Before they wound up in the sewers, and before Bruce had pinned Hal to the wall in one of the tunnels, they had flown through Gotham, chasing that parademon.

They argued the whole time- not that it was surprising. Their personalities clashed- both were dominant and meant to be leaders.

Lastly, on the day they met, they had instantly given each other nicknames. Not once during the invasion had they ever referred to each other using thier actual names. Hal called Batman ‘Spooky’. That was something he’d called him in the sewers right before Bruce pinned him.

Bruce was attached to the nickname. It was cute. It was funny, and most of all, it was true. He had a reputation for being the most terrifying thing in Gotham. His mere presence chilled a room full of criminals. More than once the word spooky had been used before he dropped down on criminals in a brutal attack.

Bruce- well Bruce called Hal, and yes, Hal because Bruce already and as Hal had put it, unfairly- Bruce called Hal ’Glow-stick’. It was hilarious to see Hal’s face twist in annoyance when the nickname slipped from Bruce’s lips.

Secretly, Bruce knew that he loved the nickname. He knew Hal saw the humor in it because anytime the nickname slipped and they were in private or were in private soon after Bruce let it slip, Hal would attack him with brutal kisses.

There was some confusion in the League when Bruce would say ‘Glow-stick’ instead of GL, or Hal would say ‘Spooky’ instead of Batman- though that one was a little more explainable. Soon enough, the League just accepted it as how they talked, thinking that maybe that was how they made small jabs at each other.

Well, that was before they found out Bruce and Hal were dating. It took the League a while but eventually, everyone knew. They hadn’t hidden it, not really, but they hadn’t publicized it either. They hadn’t made an announcement and they didn’t actively hide it. 

Now, the League referred to them as ‘Spooky and the Glow-stick’ in reference to the story that Bruce and Hal had told them about the day they met. If Bruce had his way, the story wouldn’t have come to the light.

Unfortunately, it was Barry who had asked why they called each other Spooky and Glowstick. Barry was Hal and Bruce’s absolute weakness. They could never say no to that endless happiness and sunshine.

So, Bruce and Hal had told their story. This led to “Spooky and the Glow-stick” being a constant phrase being said when the League was referring to them or when they needed their attention. It was ridiculous, Bruce knew and yet, he quite enjoyed it.

Spooky and the Glow-stick- heh. He certainly saw the humor in that. There was a lot to know about Bruce and Hal- Spooky and The Glow-stick. Fortunately, everyone knew only what they needed to know and nothing more. Privacy was important to ‘Spooky’ after all. Hal made sure that he had plenty of it.

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! ;)


End file.
